


我搞到男神了（吗）-06

by boli_hh



Series: 我搞到男神了（吗） [6]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26026945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: 年下少女攻小龙套赫X平行世界穿越被迫渣男影帝海娱乐圈文，AU架空演员X影帝
Series: 我搞到男神了（吗） [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857670





	我搞到男神了（吗）-06

李东海听说李赫宰接戏要走的时候，长舒口气，他总算不用每天被操的要死要活。李赫宰这小子年轻有精力，整天缠着他一会要摸摸这里一会要摸摸那里，不给摸就在一旁嘟嘟囔囔，说他变心了。  
何平来影帝家接人的时候，李赫宰正抱着李东海撒娇。何平看着，只觉得自己艺人像只金毛犬，跟离家的主人撒娇，都快要能看到身后摇来摇去的尾巴了。  
李东海被李赫宰黏黏糊糊啃了一脖子的口水，拍了拍身上的大型犬。  
“好啦，快走吧，又不是不能见面。”  
“可是我拍戏好忙…”李赫宰咬了下李东海的耳垂，在脖颈嗅来嗅去。  
李东海被他弄的夹了夹脖子，无奈哄道“再忙也会休息的，网剧不会太苛刻。”

“可是我会很想你的呜呜呜呜……”

何平倚着玄关的墙，翻了个白眼。李赫宰那肱二头肌，再配上那故意装柔弱的表情，要多恐怖有多恐怖。也就只有李东海会当真，蹙眉耐心哄他。  
何平等了一阵失去耐心，敲了敲旁边的瓷瓶，妆模作样掸掸身上的衣服“走吧，再不走赶不上飞机了。”

“海哥那我走了…”

李东海胡乱点头，快走吧，再不走自己就要虚了。

李赫宰撇着嘴角“海哥我真的走了…”

“嗯嗯嗯。”李东海招招手“拜拜~”

“海哥我会想你的呜呜呜……没有我你晚上一个人寂寞，和别人过也可以，但是不要让我知道TAT”

李东海无语凝噎“知道了……”

“你还真的要找别人过啊…”

“不找不找不找，你快走吧，不赶飞机了？”李东海听也没听，赶紧顺着话头说，凑过去用力亲一口“快走吧，要来不及了。”

在何平连拖带拽，李赫宰一步三回头终于走了。李东海关上家里大门，直接拐进卧室扑到床上。他总算能安安静静的休息几天，再这么搞下去，他早晚精尽人亡。

李赫宰运气不错，这部网剧的人选在他和另一新人之间犹豫一阵，最终选了他。不知道有没有李东海的原因，反正影帝安慰他什么也别想，做该做的。那他肯定是听李东海的，其他的事情一概不想。  
他在飞机上又翻出了原著小说，自己演的别亦楠是一个性格有点闷的人，不太爱说话，也不是会主动的性格。又往后翻了几章，找到那段床戏，果然这里也是受的角色先开始的，然后他没忍住，一起冲破了世俗。  
他之前就大概看过，又简单翻了一遍以后定下心，不算太难。  
剧组开机仪式在三天后，导演先叫他们提前过来互相熟悉，提前磨合。李赫宰和何平下午到了以后先和组里的人一起吃饭。席间一半，包间门打开又走进两人。  
导演起身为他们介绍。  
“这位是别亦楠，李赫宰。”他转头调侃道“这是你男朋友陈星，薛洋。”

薛洋看到李赫宰以后微怔了一下，随即回过神来。先是从头到脚仔细打量李赫宰一番，然后眼睛弯起来，主动向他伸出手。  
李赫宰正饿着，也没注意到薛洋微妙的神情，他冲合作伙伴客套的笑笑，努力藏住敷衍握了握手。刚想坐回去被何平怼了下腰，连忙干巴巴挤出一句您好。  
他有一个在这个行业里并不算好的毛病，有那么一点怕生。自己之后的搭档坐在旁边，对他来说也已经是前辈了，而他除了人刚坐下时挪了挪凳子，拢共只说了一句话。  
何平在旁边十分无语，在李东海面前叽哩哇啦的好像不是他一样，一个字都不愿意说。好不容易李赫宰说了句话，还是不用客气。  
他一看，哦，是帮薛洋递了下饮料瓶。

李赫宰一边嚼着嘴里的食物一边分神想到，海哥在家干嘛呢，会不会已经出去玩了。他左右看了一圈没人注意自己，偷偷摸摸掏出手机在桌下打开聊天软件，刚点开备注爱心图标的对话界面，旁边人突然开口。

“你好，我叫薛洋。”

李赫宰手上打字动作顿住，迅速将聊天界面关掉。琛哥说过很多次不能让别人知道他和李东海在谈恋爱，虽然面前的这个只是有些名气的艺人不会认识李东海的账号，但以防万一还是防着点好。  
薛洋大概也只当他是有恋爱对象，笑道“女朋友？”  
李赫宰摇摇头，收起手机专心吃饭，腹诽几句自己还没来得及打好小作文。

李赫宰的想法很简单，演戏归演戏，生活归生活。他不需要跟薛洋走得太近，一样可以演好角色，如果不是因为自己是新人，他真的很想提议不磨合。他不喜欢跟不熟的人待在一起，倒也不是说他不想交朋友，拍戏时间长了自然会变熟的。

薛洋似乎并不觉得他不爱说话，热络拉近两人距离，随意闲聊般开口。  
“我听说东海前辈签的你？”  
李赫宰忽然警觉，薛洋入行比他早，他不知道这人突然提到李东海是想说什么。之前那次虽说被拍到，但他没什么名气，很快就被众人忘到脑后了。他看了眼旁边的何平，轻轻点了点头。  
“嗯，签了。”

“哎，我跟你取取经，你们怎么认识的啊？”

李赫宰这次终于确定了，薛洋套近乎，就是冲着他身后的李东海来的。他不易察觉皱了下眉，得亏没人知道李东海和自己的关系，不然少不了这种事。  
薛洋眨着眼睛等他的回答，李赫宰塞了一大口饭团，鼓着脸转过头，十分无辜。  
“嗯？什么？”  
他鼓着脸像只仓鼠，睁着圆圆的眼睛看向薛洋，神情茫然无辜。薛洋见此也不再追问，对李赫宰笑了笑，不再搭话。  
李赫宰被薛洋这么一打岔也不敢再给李东海发信息，坐在椅子上踌躇半天，小声跟何平说自己要去洗手间。他悄悄离座，跑到离包厢最远的地方趁四下无人立马掏出手机。  
“海海……我好想你，你会来看我吗？你在干嘛呀，你想不想我？”  
李东海本来在家翘着脚悠闲看电视，一听到李赫宰委屈巴巴的声音赶紧放下腿端正坐好。李赫宰那边的背景音有点嘈杂，估计是在吃饭。  
“你怎么跑出来了？那些人虽然不是大制作人，但难保以后也不是，你多去说说话，混个脸熟。”

李赫宰嗯嗯啊啊答应，继续撒娇。  
“海哥我好想你哦……”  
“想抱抱你，想亲亲……你香水什么牌子的，我也想买一个带着，想你的时候喷一下闻一闻。”

“哎你……你能不能少说两句，不嫌害臊啊。”李东海嗔怪说完，抓起旁边的抱枕在怀里，手指无意识揪抱枕的边角。  
他笑着听那边絮絮叨叨的声音，李赫宰一字不差地给他汇报自己今天都做了什么见了谁，说了什么吃了什么，哪个好吃哪个不好吃。

“要进组紧张吗？”

喋喋不休的声音戛然而止，随即可怜巴巴道“紧张…怕演不好…”

李东海懒洋洋将桌上高脚杯端起抿了一口，装模作样地学着别人喝红酒前晃了晃杯中液体，又喝了一大口。  
啊…葡萄汁酸酸甜甜的真好喝……  
“你不要急嘛，这个就是给你演着玩的，以后有好剧本琛哥会给你留的。”

李赫宰听完嗷呜一声，感动的差点抹眼泪。海哥跟自己聊以后，果然自己兄弟还是很争气的，还是活儿不错的！  
李东海哪里知道他的弯弯绕绕，放轻语气说自己没出去，在家里看电视。说着说着干脆直接发了视频聊天过去，李赫宰接通以后镜头对客厅四周扫了一圈，又转回到自己。

“没人吧？”

李赫宰更加感动，佯装抹泪擦了擦眼角，美滋滋露出粉嫩牙龈。  
“哥哥不用为了我这样，只要不告诉我…”  
“行啊，那我一会出去玩？”李东海挑了挑眉，舌尖探出舔了下唇角，故作暧昧眨眨眼。  
“去酒吧，开个party。”

话音未落李赫宰已经开始急了，他在李东海面前好捏的不得了，李东海逗完见他真急了，赶紧好言劝他，说自己是开玩笑的。声音压得低沉温柔，说话时唇角扬起，甜甜的。  
李赫宰舔了舔下唇，盯着画面中一开一合说话的猫咪唇心痒的厉害。东海的嘴唇又软又甜，他最喜欢接吻。  
“海哥……我…”  
李赫宰说到一半，突然听到身后有脚步声，赶紧闭上嘴巴。  
“哥哥我回头打给你，有人来了。”  
“去吧，别喝酒。”李东海忍不住又嘱咐一句“注意保持距离。”  
“嗯？”李赫宰愣住，随即笑弯眼睛“知道啦海哥，我要是有空就跑回来找你。”  
李东海答应一声，放下手机后仰头靠在沙发上放空一阵，坐起身无所事事重复几次解锁再锁屏。他看着电视画面出神，回过神后四周看了看，摸了摸。  
啧，李赫宰不在，是有点没意思。

李赫宰从拐角走出来，路过洗手间佯装去厕所，还故意去洗了个手。再出来时正好撞上薛洋，李赫宰这才认真观察一番自己的CP。  
导演还挺会选人，薛洋长了一双有点偏圆的猫眼，长睫毛像小扇一样，一眨一眨直直看人。李赫宰见他也在看自己，这才发现自己堵住了洗手间的门，连忙往旁边让路。  
“不好意思。”  
“没事，刚刚你女朋友找你？”薛洋走进来洗了把脸，撑着洗手台问道。“哎我记得，你和东海前辈好像……？”  
李赫宰依然没有说话，站在那里沉默。就算和自己在一起的不是喜欢了很久的李东海，他也不想把自己的私事拿出来分享，更别说在一起的是李东海，不久之前还被试探了一下。他和影帝在一起是一个粉红泡泡的梦幻故事，只有他们两个人就好。

“没想到你真的跟别亦楠一样是不爱说话的性格啊~”薛洋也不觉得尴尬，甩了甩手放到抽干机，顶着缓缓从额头流下的水笑着看向李赫宰。  
“你多大了？好像跟我差不多？”

李赫宰动动嘴唇，干巴巴吐出数字。  
“21。”

“啊，那我们差不多，我23了。”薛洋冲他笑，一双猫眼微微眯起，像一只慵懒的猫咪。  
李赫宰望着那双眼睛，突然又想起李东海，每次欲望迭起攀升时，那双水润的眼睛多情又无辜，含着水汽，眼角粉红，眼中还会倒影出他的脸。  
正想着，突然有水珠洒到脸上。李赫宰回过神，那双猫眼已经到自己面前，笑得弯弯的看着他。  
“怎么了？看什么呢？”

李赫宰没说话，倒退几步先行离开了。

李东海在首都也没闲着，开着车四处逛逛。他已经渐渐适应了这个世界的生活，偶尔到了哪里也会突然涌现出一些记忆，那不属于他的，但是属于这具身体的。  
他最近在休息，琛哥没给他接什么工作，工作室忙着帮他争高奢代言，他倒无所谓那些，整日抱着手机跟金希澈朴正洙一起聊八卦。  
他们三个人有一个小群，会在里边共享知道的八卦消息。这个群第一次出现在李东海手机提醒的时候，他差点把手机扔出去。  
他居然！！！！！居然跟这两个人关系这么好？？！！  
这两个人都是他特别崇拜的放送人，没想到他们居然关系这么好，还有小群，还一起聊八卦。

热心朝阳群众（3）  
宇宙大明星：滴滴  
全世界最好的主持人心空…：速来。  
影帝：@全世界最好的主持人心空的亲亲爸比全圣水洞最帅家务男 哥你这个名字也太长了吧…  
宇宙大明星：我草李东海你艾特出了个什么玩意？！  
全世界最好的主持人心空…：多么符合我的形象，哪一条我说错了。  
宇宙大明星：好，给你看看你在我这的备注。［图片］  
影帝：噗  
全世界最好的主持人心空…：是的没错我是关种，关种就是我。［害羞］  
影帝：有瓜吗？［耳朵］  
宇宙大明星：有有有！  
全世界最好的主持人心空…：切克闹？  
宇宙大明星：刚刚录节目到一半，我草，那个最近贼拉火的爱豆你们知道吗？唱那个口水歌那个。  
影帝：哪个？最近好多口水歌  
宇宙大明星：他粉丝号称自己全宇宙一骑绝尘那个。  
全世界最好的主持人心空…：星爵？格鲁特？小浣熊？  
宇宙大明星：cnm！  
宇宙大明星：那个杨树！他金主你知道是谁吗？  
全世界最好的主持人心空…：nave老总？  
影帝：TM老总？  
宇宙大明星：神经病啊！！！三星堆的秘书室室长！亲自来找的他！！  
影帝：哇……  
全世界最好的主持人心空…：东海啊你去打听打听，真的假的？他不是在搞那个演员吗？  
影帝：？？我怎么问？叔叔您好，请问你睡的是这个小演员，还是这个小爱豆，还是这个星爵？  
宇宙大明星：杨树，杨树。  
影帝：我还松树呢，你看我长得像不像杨树。  
宇宙大明星：你比他帅多了好嘛，你是上过大荧幕的人。你那张脸一出来我助理在旁边像只尖叫鸡  
全世界最好的主持人心空…：东海最近没工作？  
影帝：是呀，哥带带我呗，没活儿干了。  
宇宙大明星：咋，你要上综艺？  
影帝：可以吗［星星眼］  
全世界最好的主持人心空…：那你综艺首秀可得给我。  
宇宙大明星：他那节目不行，还是上我这个比较好。  
全世界最好的主持人心空…：上周收视率是我高好嘛  
宇宙大明星：对，就差0.01  
影帝：不是我，是我男朋友。  
宇宙大明星：？？？？？？？？？  
宇宙大明星：你的啥？？  
全世界最好的主持人心空…：我的天哪  
影帝：我男朋友还是个新人呢，以后遇见了帮我带带。  
宇宙大明星：谁啊？  
全世界最好的主持人心空…：怪不得你最近这么安静  
影帝：［图片］我俩都被拍过了啊，你们没印象嘛。  
全世界最好的主持人心空…：啊，什么时候跟你被拍的？？？  
宇宙大明星：嗯………璞玉  
影帝：？？？？你才是璞玉！！  
影帝：我男朋友不帅吗？？  
全世界最好的主持人心空…：我觉得Eric更好  
宇宙大明星：+1  
影帝：我不！！！！我就喜欢李赫宰！  
全世界最好的主持人心空…：好好好，帮你带帮你带，他要上什么节目啊？  
影帝：早着呢，现在正在演人生第一部戏。  
宇宙大明星：人生第一部戏是什么电视剧啊？我怎么没听过？好看嘛？  
影帝：？  
影帝：他 现在 正在拍 人生中的 第一部 戏  
影帝：这样断句可明白？  
全世界最好的主持人心空…：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！

拍剧跟李赫宰以前的跑龙套没什么区别，只不过是戏份重了。好在他们这是现代剧，没有繁重的古装李赫宰别提多高兴，他最烦古装剧，衣服一层一层的，穿脱都麻烦不说，还热。  
《往后余生》的大部分布景都在室内，导演体贴，把原本第一场就要拍的床戏往后调了一下，李赫宰拿到新的分镜后松了口气。  
虽说演员不该在演戏时掺杂个人感情，但他毕竟也是新人，一想到床戏也有点觉得放不开。况且薛洋这个人，李赫宰有些头疼，他不知道是不是娱乐圈都这样，薛洋有点太自来熟了。  
安排拍摄顺序调整的时候，导演开玩笑地拍着他的肩说这可是新人的荧屏初吻和初床戏，全都给薛洋了。本来这就是句玩笑话，谁能想到薛洋还真的当真了，拍着巴掌笑了很久，追着他讨初夜逗他玩，嚷着要负责。  
李赫宰别过脸躲开薛洋上来就要捏自己耳朵的动作，向后退了一大步躲到何平身后。  
“洋哥，导演叫你。”

被迫推出来当墙的何平见薛洋走远，无语翻了个白眼转身恨铁不成钢道“你怎么回事啊！躲什么！碰一下又不会死！营业懂不懂啊！”

“他老碰我干嘛！”李赫宰振振有词“我是海哥的人！我不能做对不起他的事！”

“你小点声！！”何平不轻不重拍了下李赫宰的头，压低声音教育。  
“还嫌不够乱是吧，薛洋什么心思你看不出来吗？我告诉你啊，这可是第一部戏，人家还是前辈，别得罪人。”

李赫宰听后老老实实点头，继续待在他身边不肯走。何平恨铁不成钢点了点警惕的小演员“你说说你，你在李东海面前那精神头都哪去了，但凡拿出来一点用在别的地方行不行。”

李赫宰倒也不恼，知道何平这是为自己好，但他确实不喜欢薛洋，他觉得薛洋跟自己故意做出这么亲近的样子肯定是因为李东海。  
他都不敢回自己的大学室友引荐，更别说什么给薛洋当跳板，他才不呢。  
正出神，何平推了他一下“快去，别愣神了。”  
李赫宰茫然了一瞬，场务已经走了过来。

“准备好了吗？拍下一场。”

李赫宰点点头，放下手里的水杯然后把手机神神秘秘塞给何平。  
“哥，帮我看看，海哥来消息了一定要告诉我。”

何平无语，人家大影帝，忙着呢。

李东海倒也没那么忙，偶尔露个脸参加几次活动，大部分时间窝在家里休息。李赫宰走了以后他在家安安静静休息了好几天才开始出门，李赫宰拍摄日程开始以后没法经常联系，两个人一来一回对话，中间经常要隔几个小时。  
琛哥说何平转述的李赫宰在片场表现不错，虽然有点稚嫩，但已经很好了。何平能这么说，李东海便放下一半的心，他担心李赫宰报喜不报忧，知道那边一切顺利就好。  
他坐在健身器材旁边，脖子上搭着围巾，仰头咕咚咕咚喝了几口水，喉结上下滚动。旁边的手机亮了一下，李赫宰给他发来长长的文字，他还没看嘴角已经上扬。  
李赫宰最近忙，偶尔得空的时候就会写长长的小作文发过来，讲讲最近的事，然后雷打不动的撒娇打滚。李东海时常怀疑，李赫宰是不是故意这样骗他心软。反正每次在他这，李赫宰都能靠这招讨到想要的。说着这个那个的，实际上细算起来这家伙一点也不吃亏。  
何平说李赫宰跟薛洋私下里多一句话都不愿意说，有镜头跟着的时候还会互动一下，离了镜头就躲在旁边不说话。何平有些发愁，这个习惯可不好，艺人还是稍微自来熟一点比较好，打人不打笑面人嘛。  
李东海听后咋舌，这怎么可能，李赫宰跟自己面前话多的不得了，能撒娇戏还多。要是不理他，他能自己折腾出一部八点档狗血剧。李东海根本无法想象他们说的不爱讲话的李赫宰到底是什么样，他每次想起李赫宰，耳边仿佛还有人故意黏腻撒娇的声音。

“东海前辈？”

李东海循声望去，巴掌大的小脸凑到自己面前，双手撑着腿弯下腰看他。见他抬眼看自己，笑了起来。  
“前辈，真的是你呀~”

李东海目光定格在来人的脸上，仔细打量一番开始搜索，脑内毫无印象。看来自己确实不认识这个人，就算没有格盘，以前也是不认识的。这个健身俱乐部基本只接待艺人或达官显贵这种高收入人群，反正能碰到的不是圈内的就是能决定这个圈子的。  
他把手机屏扣向下，有些感兴趣。  
“找我有事？”  
小年轻飞快摇了摇头，复又咬着下唇偷看他，话还未出口耳朵先红了。  
李东海一见那副表情便感到头疼，除了现在多了一些确实很诱人自己也忍不住想摸一摸的肌肉以外，影帝到底跟以前的自己长相有什么区别。为什么以前无人问津，现在受欢迎得好像路过一片花圃，太阳花都会跟着自己转一样。  
他装作没注意到这人红透了的耳朵，继续沉默望着。

李东海刚结束了三组的平板卧推，胸肌锻炼完兴奋充血，比平时显得更壮一些。淡淡的汗味儿混着常用的香水，额头上分布着细密的汗珠，还有一些顺着脸颊、脖颈滑落。他安静等着开口，右手将手机放到一边，随意撩了下刘海，又将目光投放到来人身上。  
不知道是不是李东海的错觉，他觉得这人好像比刚刚还红了，整个儿快要熟透了一样，呼吸也在蓦地停顿后变得急促。

“前辈…我…”他咬唇犹豫几次，还是没把后边的话说出来，寄希望于李东海能明白。  
李东海定定看了一阵，心下了然，然后一动不动地陷入沉默。他清楚自己的外貌，一句话不说也不做表情的时候有些冷淡，他保持那样的表情盯着这人，希望这个小年轻能自己退却。内心却在骂道，狗日的穿到谁身上不好非得是个风流成性的影帝，想谈恋爱都没处说理去！  
他决心要改变这个令人窒息的风评，刚组织好措辞手机响了。  
叮铃铃…  
李东海没有任何停顿将目光挪开，看清屏幕显示的来电弯起嘴角。难得李赫宰能在这时候打来电话，他没再管面前这个有话要说不说的人，站起身从卧推器材离开。

“海哥海哥，我今天被导演夸了！”  
“夸你什么了？”  
“他说我继续努力会红的，那我要是火了…”电话那边几乎是瞬间，换成了可怜巴巴的语气“海哥，我也不会忘记你对我的好，赚的片酬都给你。”

李东海没忍住，对面前的空气翻了个白眼。那导演也没说错，看看这变脸速度之快，不是个好演员他都不信。  
“行了行了，我不要你的片酬。”  
“那我以身相许…”  
李东海故作夸张发出呕吐的声音，眼角快要笑出细纹，打着电话走远了。他没再管身后那个壮着胆子来找自己一夜情的小孩在干嘛，什么反应，一边低声回应李赫宰一边走到无人的角落里。  
他听到话筒里的声音努力压低，小声说想他，笑着摸了摸自己的水杯。  
“那我去找你？”  
“啊？！”李赫宰的声音猛地拔高，又赶紧低下来，急促又兴奋。  
“这..不太合适吧…”  
李东海挑眉“有什么不合适？”  
电话那边顿住，小心翼翼。  
“你不忙吗…这样可以吗？你不用出去玩吗？”

“我去哪玩？！我…”李东海捏捏眉心，怎么觉得李赫宰好像不是很想和自己在一起。  
“反正，我最近过去。”  
“啊？！”李赫宰声音再次提高，支支吾吾半天也没说出个所以然。  
李东海心道奇怪，这小子又有什么事瞒着自己，难不成跟那个叫薛洋的在片场搞上了？  
那他更得去一趟了，看看怎么回事。  
李赫宰在片场的角落里急得犹如热锅上的蚂蚁，这什么时候来不行，马上快到拍床戏的部分了，男朋友在片场外围看着，让他怎么拍啊。

“你有事瞒着我？”

“没有…”

“那你不想见我。”

“我没有…呜呜呜海海我好想你！”

李东海皱起眉，又来这招。李赫宰肯定有事瞒着，不想让自己知道。他没再继续追问，反正李赫宰在这装疯卖傻，他就顺着台阶下。  
等到挂了电话以后，李东海立马打给了何平，问了两句李赫宰最近的拍摄状态，又状似不经意地提到薛洋，得到那边再三保证绝对私下没有往来以后不再追问。过了一会，琛哥把他要的剧组拍摄日程安排表发了过来，李东海放大图片顺着日期一看，怪不得李赫宰刚才支支吾吾不想让他过去。  
他点了点屏幕，几乎快被小男朋友的那点心思逗的笑出声。

许恩元接了个电话以后便一脸惊悚的表情，琛哥在旁边看了他好几眼，踹了下他的凳子。  
“见鬼了？”  
许恩元没说话，点了点头，手上动作不停，飞快订了两张机票。一张是自己的，一张是李东海的。他觉得后颈嗖嗖冒凉风，不知道这影帝大哥哪根筋搭的不对，刚刚突然打来电话说要订明天最早的机票去李赫宰那，不许告诉任何人。  
他问去干嘛，影帝笑眯眯回答，似乎心情很好。

“元元啊~哥带你去捉奸~~！”

许恩元得亏是坐着，不然腿一软，可能直接就给琛哥跪了。

-TBC-  
by:玻璃


End file.
